Till the End of time, my love
by Kikyodemonprincess
Summary: Inuyasha comes across a blood stained battle area. The most powerful demons are coming from all around to get the prize What is this prize and what makes the most powerful and respected demons risk their lives for it
1. Contest

As I wondered in to this village, the smell of blood reached my nose. Apparently a fight had just occurred. Blood stains tainted the walls of the huts, the surrounding trees and fields. I knew a battle hadn't occurred, so what or who did all of this blood came from.

In search of the source of the blood, the gang wondered around the village a bit. We came across a huge hut with "Arena" written on it. The scent was the strongest inside, so for that reason I entered. On the inside there were many injured demons. I needed to know what was going on, my need to protect my "pack" was growing stronger.

" Hey, you!" I yelled at the man standing behind a counter.

" What do u want half-breed?" he yelled back at me.

I flinched at the word "half-breed" it brought back too many memories, memories I tried so hard to forget. I sucked it up and answered the man.

" What's going on here? Why all the blood? I can smell it for miles."

" Tis a fight." he said

"A fight? For what?"

" Ai, theys fighting for a prize. A very precious prize indeed."

_A jewel shard ! I know it! Kagome hasn't sensed one yet tho'. But what else could it be. What would so many demons die to get their hands on? _I thought.

" Alright! I'm in!" I told the man.


	2. Prizes

I do not Own Inuyasha! Kay's!

The man laid a ticket in front of me.

" tis is your numbuh, half-breed." He said.

" So what do I do?" I asked.

" Ah, so yous must enter the fight and if you win every fight you're in en yous will receive a hefty cash reward and the most wanted prize."

" Oh okay" I said and took my place next to the ring.

I fought each battle with out the use of my tetsiuga. These demons were complete weaklings. I was pretty relaxed by my final battle. I figured it was going to be as easy as the first 19. I was wrong. He guy knocked me down with out even trying. I decided to step up my game. In the end, I barely took victory over the giant. The man, who had given me my ticket, came in to the ring and declared me victor. He handed me a large sack of gold coins.

" Yous ready fo' your precious prize? Yous will be the envy of eurry demon from here to the mainland." The man said as he went into a back room. I could hear chains rattling. When he came back he threw a bundle of chains before me. At second glance, I realized that there was a girl amongst the chains. She had two fuzzy white ears, a long fluffy white tail, and blonde hair. Through her cascading blonde layers I could see her piercing blue eyes. She looked as if she could burn me at the stake with them. It made me nervous.

" What the heck am I suposta so with her" I said pointing at the creepy girl in the floor.

" What ever you please. She's yours and trained to please you in any way possible." He said winking at me.

The girl then positioned herself for attack. As she leapt at me the man hit he over the head with a large club.

" Yeas, she's a lot to break. If yous'll whack her a few times she'll listen." He said apparently proud of knocking out the girl. He then tossed her at me and said " Yous be a winner go and enjoy yous prize".

I made a disgusted face and threw the girl over my shoulder. I returned to the gang, who were waiting for me outside.

" What's that?" asked an inquisitive Shippo.

" I won her," I mumbled.

" Won her?" Kagome questioned.

" Yea, she was the prize, Along with this," I said as I handed Kagome the sack.

"So what's she suposta do?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin.

"NOT THAT! Well. Ummm that's not what ima have her doing," I said as the blushed crept to my face.

" No uses letting good talents go to waste. Let me break her in" Miroku said.

His comment was immediately followed by a knock to the head from Sango.

A note from me:

Hey tis me! im sry for the first chappie being so short but this one was longer and i hope u like em if ya dunt tell me and I'll make it better! and a thanks to Emmey for editing it for me.


End file.
